


Close To You

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Ice Cream, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, References To Kinky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Lance nervously rubbed his thumb against the velvet of the box in his pocket. He’d done it so many times the velvet was wearing down, but he couldn’t quite stop the nervous stim, despite wanting to keep the box nice.He really just hoped Allura would say yes.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Close To You

Lance nervously rubbed his thumb against the velvet of the box in his pocket. He’d done it so many times the velvet was wearing down, but he couldn’t quite stop the nervous stim, despite wanting to keep the box nice.

He really just hoped Allura would say yes. Parts of him knew she would, other parts were scared she wouldn't, and yet other parts were ever so certain she'd say no that they were telling him he may as well not even try, lest she pour her drink over his head or something like that. 

Allura grinned at him as she came back from collecting their ice cream orders, sitting across from him at the wrought iron table the little dessert shop had for their outdoor seating. 

“Well, that was a bit hectic,” she said cheerily, plopping Lance’s ice cream in front of him, “Sure wish someone would’ve been a gentleman and prevented a lady from getting accosted up there.” She shot him a teasing grin, laughing when Lance playfully kicked at her ankle.

“You told me ‘oh no no no, love, you stay seated,  _ I’ll _ go get it’,” Lance protested, laughing as well, “You actively prevented any gentleman-ism from happening. Going all ‘I’m a strong independent woman who don’t need no man’.”

Allura laughed even more brightly and sat down, digging into her cotton candy swirl with sprinkles bowl.

“I don’t until I do,” she said impishly.

Lance just shook his head, grinning as he finally took a bite of his triple-chocolate-fudge-brownie-with-hot-fudge-topping-and-also-sprinkles monstrosity.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” he said around a mouthful, swallowing and licking his lips to catch stray bits of fudge.

“Oh, do you? Would someone who loves me leave me to die at a crowded ice cream counter?”

“Yes.”

Allura gasped. “For shame,” she said, shaking her full spoon at Lance.

He playfully snapped at her spoon and she jerked it back with another dramatic gasp.

“How dare you,” she cried, licking her spoon clean, “this is  _ mine _ and I will not tolerate thieves in my ice cream kingdom.”

“My apologies, Princess,” Lance said, bowing as much as he could while sitting, “I do not wish to fall from your grace!”

Allura giggled. “You have not yet fallen,” she said primly, “Your apology is accepted.”

Lance rose up and grinned around another bite of ice cream, chewing on the brownie bit he caught up this bite and making a slight face.

“Uh oh, what’s wrong?”

“Ehh…” Lance shrugged. “The brownie bits are a little…. Chewy. I think it’s mostly cuz they’re cold from, y’know, being frozen, but I’m afraid it’s so chewy it’ll pull my teeth out.”

“Oh, Lance…” Allura made a somber face. “I’ll still love you even if you get dentures at the tender age of twenty-seven. I won’t forgive you wasting money throwing away expensive ice cream, though.”

Lance looked at her incredulously, not sure if he should’ve been offended or not.

Allura broke character and cackled, making Lance shake his head, laugh, and shovel another bite of ice cream into his mouth.

“I’ll have you know,” he said around a mouthful before swallowing heavily, “That I have perfect teeth. I have never had a cavity in my life. I will not get dentures this early in life. Also, no way will I throw this away, chewy brownie or not, it’s fuckin’ delicious.”

Allura’s eyes widened and Lance blushed, clamping a hand on his mouth and glancing around furtively. When he didn’t see anybody nearby who would or was giving him the stink eye for naughty language, he relaxed with a sigh.

“I keep forgetting it’s summer,” he admitted, snickering, “Children will be out and about. And honestly, I’m really grateful for it, even if it means watching my mouth again.”

Allura nodded. “Yes, I know what you mean. This time last year was so… bleak, despite the vibrant weather. I’m glad it’s all blown over.”

Lance nodded back, smiling. “You gonna eat your ice cream before it melts, Miss-I’m-So-Worried-About-Ice-Cream-Money?” he teased.

She huffed indignantly and shoved a large bite in her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut when the brain freeze hit her and whimpering.

Lance couldn’t help a soft chuckle, taking another bite of his own ice cream again. Then he hummed in thought and reached over, stealing a bite from Allura’s bowl right as she opened her eyes again.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, aiming a kick at his ankle, “I thought I said I didn’t tolerate thievery in my ice cream kingdom!”

“It’s mine now, I just performed a coup,” Lance joked, winking.

“Oh no you don’t! I’ll get my bravest of knights to fight for my honor,” Allura bragged, “You have no army!”

“I have a Hulk,” Lance replied, watching as Allura scrunched her face in confusion.

“Wait a minute, you can’t change the scene like that,” she said accusingly. “This is supposed to be a medieval kingdom play.”

“Shrek was supposed to be a medieval kingdom themed movie thing, but then Lord Farquaad had turnstiles to get into Duloc alongside the cheesy Disneyworld-esque mascot singing thingy that took souvenir photos,” Lance replied, grinning, “I can break all the rules I want. So now, a medieval Hulk.”

Allura just shook her head. “You’ve ruined it,” she said plaintively, stabbing at her ice cream and eating her next bite with the saddest possible face one could eat ice cream with.

“Aww, babe, I’m sorry,” Lance said sincerely. “How can I make this up to you?”

Allura pretended to think it over exaggeratedly, putting her finger on her chin and tapping. “Sing for me?”

“That I can do,” Lance said, glancing around. He spotted a few birds on the fencing near them and knew exactly what to sing.

“Why do birds suddenly appear,” he started out softly, “Every time you are near? Just like me… They long to be… Close to you…”

Oh, this… This was a lovely segue, he thought very quickly, dropping to one knee and pulling out the box. 

“I love you so much, Allura,” he said with a soft smile on his face as he revealed the simple ring, watching her eyes go wide and jaw drop in surprise, “Will you marry me and let me be  _ close to you _ forever?” He sang the few words from the song again.

Allura’s hand flew to her mouth and she stifled a laugh. “Yes, yes of course,” she whispered, slowly moving her left hand toward him. “I’m sorry I laughed, I just… it’s so you, to propose at an ice cream shop after singing to me.”

“I didn’t even sing more than one line,” he said with a chuckle, slipping the ring gently onto her finger. He thought it looked rather good on her, the rose gold ring with a simple pink opal as the stone. Allura  _ loved _ fancy jewelry, but had always wanted a simplistic engagement ring. Even told Lance that if he dared to get her something as thoughtless and easy as a diamond she’d say no.

(He’d thought it was mostly a joke, but still. He was glad she liked the ring he’d picked out.)

“Yes, but… It’s still very you,” she said fondly, pulling him up and hugging him tightly. “I love you so much, Lance.”

“I was planning on saving this for our fancy dinner date tonight,” he admitted, “but I just couldn’t wait any longer. Everything felt more right here.”

Her arms tightened around his neck and he buried his face in her hair.

“I love it,” she said, voice cracking, “I love the ring. I love the timing. I love  _ you. _ This is wonderful.”

Lance inhaled slowly, hugging her more tightly. “I’m glad you think so. I love you too, so so much.”

She pulled back slightly, only to pull him into a kiss instead. “You taste like so much chocolate,” she noted with a laugh like bells. The sweetest bells Lance had ever heard.

“And you taste like cotton candy,” he teased. “... Huh. Pink’s your favorite color, right? And blue’s mine? Babe…  _ we’re _ the cotton candy.”

Allura snorted, hiding her laugh in Lance’s shoulder. “If you start calling us that, I will… I don’t know, shove ice cream down your pants.”

Lance gasped. “But that’d be such a waste!”

Allura smirked, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Not if I plan on licking it off your body afterwards.”

He shivered. “Ooohh, God, um. Okay. Yeah. I’d be fine with that,” he said, somewhat discombobulated.

Allura grinned like a shark and he swallowed, just knowing she’d have him wearing his collar and on his knees, plural, later. Fuck, he loved her so much.

“Finish your ice cream for now and we’ll see about later,” she said, continuing to whisper, before gently pushing him back into his chair.

Man, he really hadn’t expected to walk out of that with a promise of kinky sex later, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. He grinned back at her and dug in, resuming their banter from earlier.

Today was a perfect day, and there’d be so many more to come. But for now, he just enjoyed this moment, laughing across the table from his now-fiancé and sharing ice cream.


End file.
